The Line in the line of duty
by siss7
Summary: This story is my first. It starts out dramatic, but there is a reason. I will post as I have more. Rating is for the first scene…but this is a romance.
1. Waiting on his partner

He stood on the roof of a building waiting for the all clear from The Leader. He knew his duty, he had his orders and he would carry out those orders:

"Go to the top of the highest building, wait for the all clear, and then open fire on any NYPD Officers in site until you are out of ammo."

Others would be doing the same.

The Leader called it 9/11, but for cops or "open season on The Pigs". As an American and a New Yorker, he knew what this day would mean in the history books, and it did not scare him.

The all clear came, and he did as he was told. He heard shots and screams from his vantage points. He saw glass break at 1 police plaza and did a quick count, the 14h floor had been hit. He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, he saw a blonde in an NYPD uniform hit the ground. Then Detective Regan shot him in the back of the head.

Mission Accomplished.

The paper read: 7 NYPD officers shot: 3 dead, 1 in critical condition in the ICU, 1 in a coma, all at Saint Vic's and 2 recovering from surgery.

In total 15 people lost there lives. It was, by all accounts, the worst attack on police officers in U.S history. The death toll included the 3 NYPD officers, 2 civilians caught in the cross fire and the 10 masked men on the building who opened fire. It still could have been worse, it had been planned to be worse.

In the days that followed there were lives to save, press conferences for the media, speeches to give, answer to search for, subpoena's served, arrests made, widows to comfort, promises made to grieving children, funerals to attend and trials to prepare for. Every member of the Regan family was involved, every member numb from the events of the one-day. The Regan family force was strong.

There was one exception.

Jamie.

Jamie Regan sat at the bed of his partner Eddie. No one dared tell him visiting hours were over. Because visiting hours don't apply to you when your partner is shot in broad daylight on the streets of New York. And there he would stay, day and night until his partner was whole again.

"Jamie, you have to eat." His sister tried reasoning with him.

"Go home and take a shower, and get some rest" His brother said.

"Son, we need you on the street," His dad said.

But Jaime just sat there, in shock. No one could reason with his thick Irish head. Because when it came to the woman he loved, there was no reasoning with him.

Not his sister,

Not his brother,

Not his father.

He was waiting for his partner.


	2. Crossing the line

Jaime and Eddie,

Eddie and Jaime.

Everyone knew it and neither could hide it. Not anymore any way.

They gave in one night to their feelings. Anyone who spent a day with them could see it coming from a mile away.

It was impossible to hide that Jaime had fallen head over heals in love. But he could not tell anyone. He knew the rules regarding relationship with another officer. He could not be her boyfriend and a cop at the same time, he could not protect just her, he would get hurt, or worse. He knew why the rules were what they were. He knew they would be separated and he did not care. Her smile and laugh made it all the more worth it.

At first it was fun sneaking around, outwardly it appeared as if nothing had changed. She was still Eddie and he was still Jamie.

Both found the more they learned about each other, the more they wanted to learn about each other. The learned each other's hot buttons.

They argued like a couple that had been together for years, but always made up.

"I can't be your boyfriend at work Eddie, we can't bring that to work."

"I want to be seen with you and go out with you," She would say.

"We would be separated," He said.

"I know," she said.

They could never get over that last part. Both wanted the same thing, but the consequences were to great.

Jamie could not hide his happiness from his family. They wondered why he was more up beat. He had been lonely and everyone knew it.

The entire Reagan family assumed he had met someone.

"He's 15 again, and Johnson over at the 12 says he is sings in the shower. But know one knows who she is," Henry said one night over scotch.

"Its gotta be that girl he rides with, everyone knows they have a thing," his brother mused.

"It better not be his partner" his dad chimed in.

"Well dad whoever it is, Jaime is happy and he hasn't been happy in a long time," his sister reasoned.

"I'm happy Jaime is happy, but I can't have my officers in my city letting that happiness cloud their judgment on this job," Frank shot back.


	3. Cat out of the bag

When pressed by his family about his dating life, Jaime would say it was no ones business.

Then one day it all came out.

"I can get us those tickets for the show if you still want to go," Jamie told his partner one day while sitting in their squad car on meal break at their favorite spot.

"Thanks babe, yes get them, I heard this show is awesome, It's not usually my thing, but it sounds fun." She said and without thinking she leaned in for a kiss and another and another…

They were lost in their moment when they heard a knocking on the window of the squad car.

"Put your shirt on, we need to talk," Danny said.

"Are you kidding me, I thought you had brains in your head."

"This is none of your business." Jamie said to his brother.

"You know you can't do this, either you take care of it or I will," his brother threatened "or I will. "And I will make sure everyone, including 1PP, knows about this romantic interlude.

The secret was out.

The next day, they both marched into Renzulli's office and asked for another partner.

He just rolled his eyes "Bout time Regan, be good to her, you ride with Simmons. And No hanky-panky in this house, you keep that separate from your work."

"Yes sir," they both said trying to hide a smile.

Jaime rode with Simmons and Eddie rode with Jenkins. They would start there days together and end them together. They would still go out after the end of tour and occasionally, they would "run into" each other and the four officers would take their meal break together. It worked.

Except it didn't. Simmons was not Eddie. He didn't laugh at his stupid jokes and the lively debate over movies was just not the same because Simmons didn't watch movies and took the mandatory college courses the NYPD requires, and then dropped out of Staten Island Community College. Simmons was a good enough cop, and had Jamie's back. But he wasn't Eddie. Jamie wanted his partner back.

Everyone knowing he had fallen for his partner meant everyone knowing, including family. And like most Sunday dinners, it was a topic that came up at Sunday dinner.

" We want to meet her, Uncle Jaime," His Nephew.

"Yea Uncle Jaime, I think its time we meet your lovely lady friend," His brother mocked back.

"Are you still riding with her," His dad asked.

"No sir," I'm not."

"You fell for the lady cop, your lucky you didn't transferred."

"Well, I did fall for the lady cop."

"I lost the pool on how long it would take for those two to get together, the over under was always at 4 years, I had the over" his brother mocked as Jaime shot him a death stare.

"Are you happy son," his dad asked

"Yea, I am" Jaime said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Good then bring her to dinner," His dad insisted. "And keep your personal stuff out of the House," his father said.

"Yes Sir, Commissioner Sir"

A/N Hi everyone, thank you so much for reviewing this story. I had no idea how this was going to go...anyway...this part of the story flowed out of me really quickly...it may not be the same for the next few chapters...I might have a new chapter over the weekend.


	4. Escape

One Saturday morning after a long week of hardly seeing each other, Jaime and Eddie were tangled up in the sheets when the phone wrung.

"Love Birds, come into the house, we have a situation," the voice of the Sargent came over Jamie's message machine.

Just as the message was ending, Eddie turned the TV on to find out that three prisons from Rikers Island had escaped over night.

" The escaped prisoners are Russell "Russ" Smith, Joe Gilmore and Steven "Stevie" Vale. These men are armed and dangerous, overnight there was reports of stolen cars and civilians attacked with their clothing and wallet stolen. At least one of the men has a knife he stole from the prison. We also have a report of at least one of the female victims having a loaded gun stolen from her purse. Be vigilant, stay together and no one rests until these guys are back in the cage." Renzulli advised when they were at the station before going out.

Jaime took one look at Eddie and suddenly got very scared. These men were violent murders who had taken the lives of three innocent college students 6 years ago in a robbery gone wrong just before Jaime had joined the force.

"Jaime lets go," Jenkins said, "We are working in 4 person groups, all calls must have 2 squad car responses. "You and Simmons stay behind us."

While driving around Washington Square, Jenkins caught a glimpse of a man fitting the direction of one of the men down an alley.

"We need to check this out," he said after he radioed in.

Jaime and Simmons were behind them when two shots were fired and Jenkins was shot.

"Officer Down, send a Bus Forthwith, Requesting immediate backup suspected prison escapes on the run shots fired, shots fired" Jenko yelled into her radio.

"I'm going after him," Jaime said.

"I've got your back, we stay together" Simmons said.

Suddenly three shots were fired and this time Simmons hit the ground, Jaime could here sirens in the background, back up was on the way, and from the shots fired, he knew the guy had one shot left in the barrel.

"Pull them to safety," he said to Eddie "And lets go, backup is on its way. You go and I will cover you, he's got one shot left in the barrel, if it goes off, I'm taking him out."

Eddie went first; Jaime followed behind her and had her back the whole time. When the final round was fired, it just missed Jaime's shoulder and he took his opportunity to shoot the man firing at them in the leg just as back up arrived.

Simmons and Jenkins were being loaded into the back of an ambulance when Jaime and Eddie walked out of alley with Stevie Vale in handcuffs. Both officers unharmed.

In the days that followed both Eddie and Jaime would have to tell the story over and over again. The words "commendations" and "valor" were tossed around. As far as everyone was concerned they had saved a lot of people that night.

The other two escapees were caught not far from where Vale was. The men were hiding out in a rented apartment one of the men used to live in. They had tied up the family that was currently living there. When Vale was seen, he had taken money from the family and was going to get food.

Jenkins and Simmons both had surgery to repair there gunshot wounds. Jenkins was shot in the arm and had one bullet in his vest by his heart and Simmons got shot in the leg and shoulder. Both would be back at work.


	5. Partners

"Not a chance Reagan," she said one Sunday morning.

"Eddie, Please, my dad wants to meet you," he replied back as he went in for a kiss.

"It's not happening, I am not having dinner with your father, the police commissioner, my boss," she said avoiding his kiss.

"But they all want to meet you, we are not a secret anymore and now you can meet my family," he tried to reason with her.

"No and I have met your brother and sister and puppy dog eyes won't work" she said stubbornly.

"Lets just go and get this over with and we will skip dessert and I will take you some place else for dessert," he reasoned.

"They already expect me don't they Reagan?"

"Ummmm yea you could say that, my dads the commissioner and boss," he mocked. He wants you to come and I won't hear the end until you do."

"Your dead Reagan," She said as his hand made his way into hers and they kissed again. " You realize I'm walking into the lions den," she said between kisses as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I will be there and you know Danny and Erin already," he reasoned. " They will be on their best behavior, plus my niece got in trouble at school this week, so that will be the topic of dinner, you will be like a blip on the radar."

"What about your brother?"

"What about my brother?"

"He saw us, he is the reason we had to go to Renzulli," Eddie reminded Jaime.

"And you and I just apprehended a dangerous criminal while we weren't supposed to be working together, my brother won't say anything."

"Okay, but you have to meet my mother."

"Mothers love me," Jamie said.

" I thought your lady friend was coming," his sister asked a few Sundays after the escaped prisoners.

"Yea she's on her way, she had to work today, and she's not a lady friend, she's my girlfriend."

"Uncle Jaime is she pretty," His nephew asked.

"I'm sure he thinks she is," Erin answered for him.

"Yea in the back of the squad car she's a regular beauty," Danny said under his breath.

"What did you say Danny," His father asked.

" I said I'm sure in the back of a car she's a regular beauty," Danny said.

"Eddies here," Jack said from the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me Danny, keep your mouth shut about that in front of Eddie," Jaime hissed at his brother.

"Eddie this is my sister-in-law Linda and nephews Jack and Sean and my niece Nikki and my grandfather Henry," Jaime said relived that the subject could change. "And you know Erin and Danny and this is my father Frank Reagan."

"Sir" Eddie went to salute the commissioner.

"Don't do that here, your not on duty," Danny said.

"It's nice to meet you Eddie, and call me Frank please," Frank said to the blushing girl.

"That ding means dinner is ready," Linda said trying to break the nervous air in the room.

Eddie and Jaime sat next to Erin and Nikki, that spot was once Sydney's when she came over. "It's been a long time since that spot has been set," Nikki Observed.

"Lets not bring up bad memories,' Jaime said.

"Did you and Uncle Jaime really go into that alley together after both your partners had been shot," Jack asked.

"We sure did," Eddie said.

"How did you get the name Eddie, that's a boys name," Jack asked.

"My name is Edit and I made it easier for people to say," Eddie answered.

"Uncle Jamie I like her, she is pretty," Jack said.

"Does that mean I get to keep her?" Jamie asked.

"I think we don't get a choice in that, your uncle has that choice," Danny said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jaime shot at his brother.

"It means nothing, you fell for the person you fell for, even if you shouldn't have." Danny answered.

"What do you mean even if we shouldn't have," Jaime's voice raised a little higher than he intended. Hoping his brother would not tell his father about the day he caught them in the squad car.

"So you and Linda are partners, mine literally has my back, there is not a person in this room I would go back into that alley with but Eddie. She is my partner in every sense and definition of the word," Jaime's word stung the room.

"Both of you calm down, Jaime Eddie is lovely end of discussion," Frank said "And would pass the peas please," Frank said changing the subject.

"You really mean what you said that you wouldn't go back into that alley with any body but Eddie, even with Grandpa and Uncle Danny at the table, Nikki asked.

"Yea I do," Jaime said.

Eddie sat there stunned, it was the closest they had come to saying I love you.

That was the last moment before everything changed for the Reagans. The commissioner heard later that night about a planned attack on the city by the brother of Stevie Vale. The only Intel they had was that Freddie Vale had assembled a group of ten men, and that they would attack the city in some manner.

Frank was in one of the offices when the attack occurred. He was not hurt.

Erin was in her office ready to execute any and all warrants.

Danny went to get some information from the guys brother and when the attack happened he shot one of perpetrators off the roof.

Eddie and Jamie were on patrol.

Each with separate partners, both of their assigned officers were on light duty.

Eddie was shot.

A/N The next chapter is the Epilogue. Please read and Review.


	6. aftermath

The city was in shock. They would later find out that the man that Jaime and Eddie had arrested in the alley was the ringleader and he had orchestrated the entire attack from inside the prison before he had escaped. There escape from prison was to carry out their plans. Erin saw to it that all three men were charged with all 15 murders and the only way they would ever leave prison was in a pine box.

Anyone who had anything to do with the events of that day was charged. NYPD officers killed all 10 of the men fired weapons at officers. There were additional arrests for conspiracy and aiding in a crime. Danny and Biaz saw to it that anyone who looked sideways at one of these men was brought in for questioning.

Frank had the unfortunate duty of informing families of lost officers. He sat with each grieving widow and child; he cleaned out any locker himself and made sure that any partner of fallen officers had time to grieve. The two civilians caught in the crossfire were heroes in the eyes and heart of Frank. He attended the funeral of both the innocent men that lost their lives. A trust fund for the families' children was given with a personal donation from every member of Reagan family to their children.

Three other officers who were in coma's all woke up within 48 hours and would survive. Frank made sure that his officers taken care of and each one would take the time they needed to recover.

Eddie lay in the hospital bed for 4 days before she woke up but would eventually make a full recovery. Jaime never left her side. She had been shot in the side from a stray bullet, it missed her major organs and she suffered mostly artificial wounds.

* * *

"Jaime, I know you want to be with her, but sitting at her bed side while not eating or taking care of yourself is no good, let me take you home and you can take a shower, and thats an order officer." Frank said.

"I can't have my officers, making out in squad cars," Frank said, while they were eating the first hot meal Jaime had had in days.

"Did Danny tell you," Jaime said getting mad.

"I guessed and your brother confirmed, reluctantly," Frank said.

" You can't bring that stuff to the job, and I know you know that…"

"Dad, I know, we weren't sure what we were yet" Jaime said, cutting his dad off.

" Dad, I'm going to ask her to marry me, I haven't gotten a ring or talked to her mother yet and its to soon still, I just wanted you to know."

"She makes you happy," Frank said.

"She's my partner."

Final Thoughts: Well there it is. I had to finally finish it. Please read and review

I have ideas for two most stories…Anyone want to be a Beta? I need someone to bounce an idea off…


End file.
